


Acorde a lo planeado

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Bingo Pechi [10]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Now You See Me AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el plan funciona tan perfectamente, es inevitable dejar que otras cosas funcionen también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acorde a lo planeado

**Author's Note:**

> Aporte al pechibingo número diez.  
> Prompt: libro/serie/película

Lo había practicado tanto que cuando cerraba los ojos, veía diamantes, corazones, tréboles y espadas. Veía solamente dos colores, rojo y negro, y el resto era blanco. Lo había finalmente perfeccionado, pero aquello no era motivo de olvidarlo, todo lo contrario. Miguel le había dicho ya seis veces que se fuera a dormir, pero así era Manuel: cuando tenía algo ocupando su mente, toda su atención, no podía soltarlo. Se volvía una obsesión y cada uno de sus trucos era una. No era su culpa, no era como Martín, que cada pequeño juego le funcionaba al tercer intento (a veces hasta a la primera dependiendo del grado de dificultad), o como Sebastián al quinto. Miguel decía que era algo de familia, pero no era como si a Manuel le interesaran cosas así. A Manuel solo le importaba que le saliera el truco y ya.

-Eres tan raro -murmuró Miguel cuando lo sintió por fin acostarse en la cama.

Manuel lo miró por medio de la oscuridad, demasiado cansado como para pensar en una respuesta por lo que solo le saca la lengua. Miguel se ríe y le desea buenas noches. Les había tocado compartir la habitación, ya que el hotel ocupó las últimas individuales, pero les tenían esa doble. Los primos se instalaron en una triple.

-Oye -la voz de Miguel lo sobresaltó en el mismo instante que estaba por cruzar la línea del sueño.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que vaya todo bien mañana?

-Sí, claro que sí. Confía en el plan.

Miguel apretó los labios, pensando en el plan maestro al que hace un año habían decidido acatar. ¿Realmente era tan perfecto? No importaba cuántas veces lo repasaba, no hallaba falla y eso lo ponía aún más paranoico. El plan era tan perfecto, que no parecía haber sido concebido por una persona, más bien una computadora. Pero al principio de cada máquina hay un ser de carne y hueso y…

-Miguel.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de darle vueltas. Duerme.

Miguel se mordió el labio inferior, maldiciéndolo por lo bajo. Manuel lo oyó a la perfección y sonrió apenas, sin ser visto.

-Buenas noches -musitó y lo oyó suspirar-. Descansa.

* * *

 

Hacía un año se conocían solo vagamente. Martín era aquel mago de la tele nacional que a veces aparecía en programas infantiles. No su mejor etapa, el rubio lo sabía. Sebastián y Daniel eran sus primos, pero hacía mucho que no se habían visto y encontrarse allí los hizo tal vez los más sorprendidos de los cinco. Miguel era un don nadie, igual que Manuel, pero al parecer un gran admirador del argentino. Sebastián había trabajado mucho como asistente de varios magos famosos, pero nunca logró el estrellato solo. Daniel trabajaban en lugares turísticos mientras que Manuel y Miguel se mantenían sobre agua con lo que recibían en la calle y el metro. Miguel se especializaba en hacer desaparecer billeteras.

En resumen, tenían tan poco en común y el que se encontraran en la misma ciudad era mera casualidad.

_ ¿Cómo era posible? _

Seguir los pasos del plan no fue tan difícil, era instrucciones claras y perfectas después de todo. Como una receta de cocina, decía Miguel siempre para acto seguido advertir que Manuel no sabía cocinar y que debía mejor dejar que se encargara él. El chileno siempre rodaba los ojos y le daba un codazo. Pareciera que habían encontrado el secreto del éxito, el manual a la buena vida, con la única condición de exponer a un viejete específico. ¿Quién no aceptaría participar de aquello? Manuel primero creyó que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, pero eventualmente se dejó seducir por la promesa de unos pocos billetes y de un legado inolvidable.

-¿Listo? -se preguntó a sí mismo, admirándose en el espejo, y tomó aire-. Listo.

El traje le quedaba bien, verdaderamente estaba sorprendido. Nunca fue de los magos que iban vestidos elegantemente, trabajar en la calle no lo requería y no tenía el dinero para costeárselo. Ahora sí. Contempló el moño, el primero que usaba en su vida, y se rio bajo. Se veía bien ahora que lo traía puesto, y pensar que siempre se había burlado de ellos...

-Vamos, ya dijiste que estás listo -oyó provenir desde la puerta, donde Sebastián esperaba apoyado en el marco, sonriéndole-. ¿O no era cierto?

-Sí, claro que sí -masculló Manuel y se alisó el traje, saliendo con él. Cerró la puerta con llave y siguió al rubio-. ¿Tú?

Sebastián sonrió de lado.

-Ya lo veremos.

* * *

 

Las luces eran demasiado cegadoras, hacía demasiado calor y la música del estudio poco más y lo dejaba sordo. Daniel nunca fue muy fanático de los grandes escenarios, le gustaban los niños y los turistas, ingenuos por naturaleza. No obstante, no le era difícil moverse por el lugar, sonreír coquetamente al público y guiñarle a la chica que sacaba la pelota de pinpon  de la pecera. La verdad, era tan fácil que era más como cualquier ensayo más. No había gran diferencia: Martín igual de egocéntrico, Sebastián igual de concentrado, Manuel igual de pendiente, Miguel igual de… de ir con la corriente. Daniel era un poco de todo y estaba seguro de ser quien más disfrutaba del espectáculo, en especial el que vino después del show. Los rostros de los policías eran lo mejor de todo, la impotencia de no poder demostrar nada sin aceptar la factibilidad de la magia adornándolos.  _ Esto es _ , se dijo,  _ esto es lo que hace que valga la pena _ .

-¿Algo más? -musitó mientras tomaba sus cosas antes de salir de la sala de interrogación.

Arthur le dedicó únicamente una mirada malhumorada. Pensó divertido en esa mirada cuando días después lo vio en las noticias correr hacia el carro en el que él supuestamente moría, justo antes de que explotara. 

Era una locura. ¿Cómo era posible? Solo un mago absolutamente magnífico podía haber creado un truco de dimensiones tan épicas como aquel. Daniel, llegado a aquel parque,  miró a su alrededor, apretando su carta. Una palmada en su espalda y la risa de Martín le dieron a entender que todo había salido a la perfección.

Desde su lugar bajo el árbol, Francis sonreía complacido antes de salir de las sombras.

* * *

 

El mini apartamento estaba casi a oscuras, casi en silencio y casi vacío. Lo ocupaban solo Miguel y Manuel, en el de al lado estaban los primos. Su iniciador a The Eye les había indicado que, antes de proceder, tendrían que permanecer algunos (varios) días ocultos allí, hasta que las cosas se calmaran, es decir que otro gran evento distrajera a la policía y al público. No había mucho que hacer, pero al menos había más que suficiente comida, lo necesario para no correr peligro de que Miguel corriera al siguiente supermercado a delatarlos a todos.

Aun así, no impidió que fueran días aburridos. Se los pasaron durmiendo hasta tarde, comiendo con ganas y jugando cartas para a la noche ponerse a beber. Tenían tiempo de sobra para dejar escapar una que otra cosa sobre su vida más íntima, sueños, temores, familia, pasado y futuro… La clase de conversación que habían tenido con anterioridad en la semi-oscuridad de un cuarto de hotel, observando el techo azul en lugar de mirar al otro.

-Solía practicar trucos de cartas sencillos para impresionar a mi hermano, luego para entretenerlo en los días que tenía que guardar cama en la clínica -narró Miguel mientras volteaba cartas.

Suspiró bajo y Manuel no apartó la vista de las cartas, la mente fija en lo que hacía.

-Mh…

-Oe, Manu -Miguel le llamó la atención. -Contar cartas no es un truco. Estamos jugando, no seas monse.

El chileno rio entre dientes, alzando apenas un poco la mirada.

-¿Que tenía tu hermano? -lo distrajo.

-Leucemia… creo.

-¿Crees?

-Tenía solo once años, no entendía todo aquellos términos médicos que me lanzaban en ese momento. Y luego… bueno, ya murió, ¿cuál es el sentido en saber por qué? Estaba enfermito y se convirtió en un ángel.

Manuel no respondió y le pareció que más allá del rostro concentrado y aún así algo perdido de Miguel, aún se escondía un pequeño niño confundido, que no terminaba de comprender por qué justamente su hermano tenía que abandonarlos.

-Oe -Miguel lo llamó al notar que se había perdido en divagaciones, moviendo una mano frente a su cara-. ¿Te aburriste?

-La verdad, sí -murmuró Manuel y se sobó los ojos-. Este hueco es tan aburrido, no hay nada que hacer.

Miguel se mordió el labio.

-A mí se me ocurren un par de cosas… -comenzó diciendo y Manuel alzó una ceja.

- _ ¿Me estai insinuando que querí coger? _ -balbuceó más sobresaltado de lo que le gustaba y su voz salió un tanto más estridente de lo acostumbrado.

Miguel soltó una carcajada estridente.

- _ NO _ -chilló casi rodando de la risa-. Al menos… no, no insinuaba eso, malpensado -rio guardando las cartas-. Iba a sugerir que veamos qué tanto trago nos queda y con qué cosas nos lo mezclamos.

-Ah, querí tomar -Manuel rio muerto de pena y se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Weón…

-Tú eres el malpensado, yo solo decía para chupar -se mofó Miguel poniéndose de pie, estirándose-. Trago, chupar trago. Pero si luego sigues con ganas, podemos coger.

Dicho esto, le guiñó el ojo y Manuel rodó los ojos. Se levantó también y lo siguió a la pequeña cocina. El piso seguía muy hundido en el silencio, de verdad le sorprendía lo mucho que podían dormir esos primos. Bueno, de Martín y de Daniel le sorprende poco, pero Sebastián… Familia. Consideró que tal vez habían salido

Miguel se puso a revisar el frigobar, sacando una botella de vodka y una de jugo de naranja. Manuel sonrió de lado, yendo por vasos. Se sentaron en el mesón, mezclando el alcohol con cada vez menos jugo hasta intercambiar saliva por medio de la boca de la botella.

-Terminó siendo un buen trío -comentó divertido Manuel, la cabeza apoyada en la pared mientras observaba a Miguel tragarse el último sorbo de destilado.

-Buenazo -canturreó el peruano, relamiéndose perezosamente-. Me quedaría a dormir acá…

-Sí, yo…

Dejó la frase flotando inconclusa pero Miguel ni lo notó. Estaba más concentrado en jugar con el borde de su calcetín. Manuel solo lo observaba y se reía para sí, pensando en que tal vez sí extrañaría al idiota que no recordaría haberlo besado y haberle susurrado que le gustaba mucho. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cosquilleo de sus dedos por encima del tobillo y la voz adormilada de de Miguel preguntarle si quería ir a echarse.

-¿Podí caminar aún? -balbuceó Manuel tratando de bajarse del mesón, ayudándole luego al otro.

-Clarín, clarín -se carcajeó el peruano mientras se abrazaba de él para no irse de cara.

Manuel rio también, sin pensar.  Sin pensar fueron dando tumbos hasta desplomarse en el sofá del diminuto living. Miguel se trató de arrimar, no quería aplastar a Manuel, pero a este le daba igual, no sentía su peso. Se sentía muy ligero, muy tranquilo incluso con las manos torpes de Miguel enredando su cabello. No importaba, era solo pelo. Era solo Miguel, no importaba. Miguel presionó la boca contra su sien y Manuel juró sentir la sangre de sus labios palpitar aceleradamente. Rio bajo cuando lo oyó balbucear que lo quería.

-Te quiero, Manu… Te quiero,  _ oe _ …

-Yo también te quiero -susurró Manuel. 

Sin miedo, puesto que Miguel nunca recordaba tras beber vodka.

Era su debilidad.

 


End file.
